


Once In A Blue Moon

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aasimar!Tony, Creature Fic, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Stuckony, Stuckony Server Halloween Bingo, Tiefling!Bucky, Tiefling!Steve, Tieflings, Unrepentant Fluff, established stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Steve struggles with the nature of the super soldier serum, Bucky does not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stuckony server spooky bingo





	Once In A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is another spur-of-the-moment fic just in time for the spooky season. I was inspired by the awesome Stuckony Discord server to fill one of their bingo squares, and I wound up really liking the result. I've made a few sketches of chibi tiefling!Steve, which I might turn into a felt plushie during Autumn break. We shall see...
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo B5 - Bucky/Steve  
> Stuckony Server Halloween Bingo C4 - Serum includes creature blood

‘Okay, you’re probably going to call me crazy.’ 

Sprawled across his side of the bed, arms folded under his head, Bucky looked the perfect picture of nonchalance. The Halloween party invite that had sparked their impromptu brainstorm session was folded neatly beside him.

‘What if we just go as ourselves? We can’t just show up to the party in our dress uniforms like last year.’

Steve, who'd been contemplating the same matter with a decidedly less relaxed mindset, sighed deeply. ‘You’re insane.'

'Now you're starting to sound like my psychiatrist,' Bucky said, kicking his feet against the mattress as if to provide a physical counter weight to Steve's stubbornness. 'Anyway, I think you're way too far into your own head about this. The team managed to accept me at my worst, didn't they? Of course they're going to get over the fact that you're not as gorgeously human as you pretend to be.'

Steve grimaced at his partner of many years. 'I'm blue, Buck.'

'And I'm a lovely shade of violet. Don't see the problem.’ Bucky rolled onto his side and eyed him speculatively. ‘Unless you're worried a certain Aasimar won't find your unique style appealing?’

‘Tony's got nothing to do with it,’ Steve denied, although a blush crept up his cheeks, ‘and we still don't know for certain that he's an Aasimar.’

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. ‘With that natural aptitude for flight? Besides, he definitely has the scent of one.’ His voice turned dreamy as he rolled closer to Steve and slung an arm across his legs. ‘All sun-blessed metal and divine retribution, with just the right amount of heat on the side. _Heavenly_.’

‘Please stop,’ Steve moaned halfheartedly. Tony did smell delicious. Perfect and vibrant and everything infernal creatures like them shouldn’t hunger for. 

Sensing his weakness, one of Bucky’s hands slowly crept up the inside of his thigh to where his arousal was beginning to become obvious. 

Bucky smiled heatedly, and his eyes bled a phosphorus red light as he let his glamour charm melt away. ‘Oh come on, Stevie. Learn to have some fun.’ Steve’s breath stuck at the back of his throat as rich purple skin was laid bare, complimented by the elegant curve of Bucky’s dark gray ram’s horns and the subdermal blue of his veins. 

Zola’s version of the serum might not have been perfect, but the result was still devastatingly beautiful, Steve thought as he drew his lover in for a kiss, which was met with a growl.

‘ _Show me who you are_ ,’ Bucky demanded, forked tongue dancing across his bottom lip.

And squeezing his eyes shut for a long moment, Steve gave in. He visualized the glamour dissipating: how his skin would first grow pale like death, then gradually turn blue until it was a deep cerulean. After that, his horns would sprout, extending like a crown from his forehead and curling gently along the sides of his skull, accompanied by two smaller protrusions of bone, vaguely reminiscent of the wings on his helmet. Unlike Bucky, his horns were a stark white colour with just a tinge of red along the tips. 

As Howard had once put it optimistically: ‘The serum might be gone, but at least we got the colour scheme right on the first try.’ Steve had nearly knocked him into the wall for that, but he supposed they looked elegant in their own otherworldly way.

‘There’s the handsomest tiefling I’ve ever seen,’ Bucky breathed, drinking him in with his eyes, and Steve began to wonder why they didn’t spend more time like this, together without the illusion of normalcy. Still, he couldn’t drop the matter entirely.

Winding his arms around Bucky’s waist, he buried his head against the cool metal of his shoulder. ‘I’m the only tiefling you’ve ever seen apart from yourself and the Red Skull, that’s not exactly the compliment you think it is.’

Bucky, predictably, was unyielding. ‘Hush, you punk. Let me enjoy this treasure I’ve got.’ Then he gripped Steve by the horns, dragging them both down to the mattress in a heated embrace. 

There wasn’t any arguing for a long while. 

(On Halloween, when Tony unfurled a pair of starlight wings for all to see, Steve would recall this conversation and realize that showing your true colours on special occasions actually wasn’t all that bad.)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy a good comment or a kudo!


End file.
